


Être un bon fils

by AngePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maladie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngePhoenix/pseuds/AngePhoenix
Summary: Tout sa vie, Draco avait couru après cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux de son paternel, enchaînant erreur sur erreur. Mais lorsque son fils arriva au monde, il se jura de lui prouver chaque jour à quel point il l’aimait, à quel point, il était fier de lui… Cependant, une attaque sur le chemin de traverse changea ses projets.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

D’après sa mère, lorsqu’il avait vu son père pour la première fois, il avait tendu sa main potelée vers lui, vers ses mercures brillants de fierté. Et peut-être que durant toute son enfance, comme un vague souvenir, il avait cherché cette lueur dans ses iris, cette petite indication qui montrerait à Draco qu’il était fier de l’avoir comme fils. 

Le jeune homme qu’il avait été aurait tout fait pour lui : insulter des amis de “sang-de-bourbe” sans même comprendre l’insulte et ses véritables enjeux, crier haut et fort qu’il était fier d’être Malfoy sans saisir le sens réel de son nom. En fait, il ne se préoccupait aucunement de ce qu’il l’entourait parce que tout ce qui comptait réellement à cette époque, c’était son père et rien d’autre. 

Il aurait voulu apprendre le Quidditch avec lui et non pas avec son “ami” Blaise. Il aurait voulu apprendre à faire ses premières potions avec lui et non pas avec son parrain. Il aurait voulu voir l'inquiétude sur ses traits lorsque la peau de son bras avait été déchirée par les griffes d’un Hippogriffe. Malheureusement, une seule chose lui sautait aux yeux à chaque fois : la déception. La déception parce qu’il ne volait pas aussi bien que Harry Potter, la déception parce qu’il ne faisait pas ses potions aussi bien que lui-même à son âge, la déception que ses résultats ne dépassent pas ceux d’une “sang de bourbe”. 

Et cette déchirure, cette douleur qu’il ressentait à chaque fois le conduisait à faire plus, toujours plus. Du moins, jusqu’à que quelque chose se brise en lui. Quelque chose qui l’avait guidé dès ses premiers pas : l’instinct. Cet instinct si profond qui lui faisait oublier la sollicitude sincère de Severus, l’aide implicite de Dumbledore, les attentions de ses véritables amis. Cette… illusion avait brusquement été consommée par la brûlure de la marque, par le regard rempli de fierté, d’admiration de son père… fixé sur Lord Voldemort. Alors au moment où il aurait dû hurler de douleur, où il aurait dû supplier pour que cela s’arrête, il n’avait fait que pleurer silencieusement, son regard d’enfant braqué sur son paternel, le dernier. 

C’était comme si on venait de couper les ficelles de marionnette, il tombait, il s'effondrait parce qu’il n’avait plus de repère. À côté, l’amour de sa mère lui paraissait tellement… dérisoire qu’il avait l’envie de sangloter. Comme si son père venait de mourir, comme si une lame s’enfonçait en lui, creusant toujours plus profond. 

Ainsi, lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain, il fixa les draps d’un regard froid, transperçant un petit Draco imaginaire, étendu mais surtout mort. Tendrement, comme un adieu, il lissa la couverture verte, faisant disparaître l’enfant qu’il avait en lui, faisant disparaître ce qui, jusque là, faisait de lui Draco Malfoy. 

Sans un mot, ni même une émotion, il prit sa cape d’hiver et sortit de sa chambre, bien décidé à faire une balade à cheval pour oublier qu’un jour, il avait voulu être un bon fils, pour oublier qu’un jour, il était prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour avoir un père.

xXx - xXx - xXx

Le regard plongé dans celui identique de son fils, Draco n’écoutait aucunement son parrain lui annoncer la mort d’Astoria et la fin de la guerre. Son attention n’était tournée que vers ce petit être fabuleux, qui le fixait avec tant d’amour… Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage de porcelaine, brouillant sa vue mais ne faisant aucunement disparaître son sourire. 

Alors peu importe la fatigue, la douleur ou le cadavre de sa femme non loin de lui, il resta assis à même le sol, le regard perdu dans celui de l’être qui deviendra, sans nul doute, la personne la plus importante de sa vie. 

xXx - xXx - xXx

\- Vous avez dix minutes, déclara le gardien d’une voix glaciale en laissant entrer Malfoy Junior dans la cellule de son père.

Lorsque le jeune homme découvrit l’homme face à lui, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour l’aimer, comment sa mère avait fait pour l’épouser, pour concevoir une vie - la vie d’un enfant innocent - avec lui. Sans doute que quelques années auparavant, il aurait pleuré en voyant son idole dans cet état, il lui aurait promis de le sortir de là. Mais aujourd’hui, maintenant qu’il savait que le cadavre du petit Draco reposait encore sur ses draps, il ne ressentait que du dégoût en songeant au nombre de larmes qu’il avait versé pour cet homme.

\- Draco…, souffla Lucius, épuisé, mon enfant… 

Il s’était imaginé crier, hurler contre cette appellation, il s’était imaginé lui dire de ne plus jamais l'appeler ainsi, qu’il avait perdu ce droit. Mais rien ne vint, si ce n’était un grand vide sans fin. Toujours silencieux, il s'agenouilla devant cet étranger, les sourcils froncés, analysant la loque qui se trouvait face à lui. 

\- Quelle grandeur, murmura finalement Draco. 

Ce n’était qu’un souffle, qu’une pensée qui s’était échappée de la barrière de ses lèvres… Et pourtant, elle sembla résonner, rebondir sur les murs de la prison, torturant le prisonnier qui afficha une grimace. Mais pas une grimace de honte, bien sûr que non, seulement du mépris envers lui, son fils unique.

\- Je reste un Malfoy, tout comme toi, répondit finalement l’ancien Lord, mon fils.  
\- Malheureusement, et grâce à vous, cela signifie plus rien aujourd’hui si ce n’est un allez simple à Azkaban, annonça moqueusement le blond. Il semblerait qu’être un Weasley soit plus à la mode de nos jours.

Braquant brusquement ses pupilles furieuses dans les siennes, Draco ne détourna pas le regard, l’observant comme une bête curieuse. Et Lucius dût se retenir de baisser les yeux, peu habitué à ce manque de dévotion. 

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas père, mère se porte très bien sans vous. Quant à moi… Mon fils me comble de bonheur sans avoir besoin de devenir mangemort, sans avoir besoin de tuer pour attirer mon attention… Finalement, j’ai réussi à vous surpasser dans un domaine, n’est-ce pas père ? Remarquez, ce n’était pas bien difficile. 

Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la cellule, secrètement soulagé de ne plus rien ressentir pour cet homme, secrètement enjoué de ne plus aimer son propre père.

xXx - xXx - xXx

Ses yeux mercure suivaient le petit garçon tandis qu’un tendre sourire apparaissait sur son visage en voyant Scorpius fixer les vitrines de son regard avide. Son enfant était si enjoué contrairement à lui à son âge, il semblait tellement heureux. Draco ne pouvait que se féliciter d’avoir réussi à l’aimer sans condition, sans rien attendre en retour. 

\- On ira voir les balais, papa ? demanda Scorpius de sa voix enfantine.   
\- Bien sur mon grand, répondit le blond, il paraît qu’un nouveau…

“...modèle vient d’arriver”, compléta-t-il mentalement alors qu’une explosion retentissait derrière lui. Aussitôt, les sorciers et sorcières présents se mirent à courir de tous les côtés, se percutant les uns et les autres, hurlant à la mort avant de transplaner ou de se cacher. 

Ne pensant qu’à son enfant sans aucun doute terrorisé, il protégea le petit être de son corps - sans oublier un sortilège de protection - tandis qu’une seconde explosion faisait hurler une nouvelle fois la foule. Puis la troisième, bien plus proche que les autres, l’envoya s'écraser douloureusement contre le muret d’un magasin. Sa tête percuta violemment la pierre, faisant apparaître des taches noires devant ses yeux, brouillant sa vue. Presque immédiatement, il n’entendit plus rien, comme si quelqu’un venait de couper les sons. De ce fait, le “PAPA” sonore passa totalement inaperçu alors qu’un sortilège l’atteignait, le faisant sombrer, sans souffrances, dans l’inconscience.


	2. Premier chapitre

Lorsque Scorpius vit son père, la seule personne qui lui restait, allongée par terre, inconscient, le petit garçon cria. Ce n’était pas un cri de peur ou de douleur, mais c’était un hurlement de pure terreur... c’était le hurlement d’un enfant qui avait peur de tout perdre, d’être seul. Avec des pas tremblant, le jeune Malfoy approcha de Draco avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés et de le secouer. D’abord doucement, Scorpius, les larmes aux yeux, commença à l’agiter plus rudement en espérant juste un geste de lui... des doigts qui bougeraient, des yeux qui papillonneraient... mais certainement pas ce silence, cette immobilité. Alors malgré son envie de copier son père, son envie de le rendre fier en retenant ses larmes, il ne put s’empêcher de les laisser couler sur ses petites joues rondes.

\- Papa ? sanglota le petit bonhomme. Papa, il faut que tu te réveilles... S’il te plaît...

Alors il resta là, allongé sur son torse où persistait un soulèvement léger dû à une respiration et il attendit qu’une personne, n’importe qui, sauve son papa.

Malheureusement, des personnes paniquées, en pleurs, des personnes hurlant à l’aide, passèrent à côté de ce petit garçon sans se soucier de lui... Et c’était encore plus vrai lorsqu’ils virent l’identité du père. Après tout, qui voudrait sauver un ancien mangemort simplement parce qu’il était père ? Ça se trouvait, le fils allait devenir aussi mauvais que son géniteur ? Du moins, c’était avant que les médicomages viennent sur les lieux...

xXx - xXx - xXx

Voilà maintenant sept ans qu’Harry Potter avait commencé ses études de médicomagie, abandonnant son meilleur ami et son envie de devenir auror. Surtout en sachant, qu’il devrait obéir au chef des aurors, qui, lui-même obéissait au Ministre de la Magie. Autant dire que c’était tout bonnement hors de question qu’il obéisse un jour à un de ces crétins de politicien. Alors, lui qui avait toujours pu compter sur Hermione pour l’aider, avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller seul et s’était battu pour avoir son diplôme. Et aujourd’hui, cela faisait déjà plus d’un an qu’il était devenu officiellement médicomage de Sainte Mangouste. Il avait le plaisir, même sans être auror, d’avoir des journées qui n’étaient jamais la même que la précédente et s’épanouissait dans son métier. Alors chaque matin, parfois très tôt, il se levait, mettait sa blouse blanche et transplanait dans le hall d’entrée pour commencer son service.

Cependant, aujourd’hui, à peine arrivé sur son lieu de travail, qu’on l’appela en urgence sur le Chemin de Traverse, où une attaque avait eu lieu. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il transplana de nouveau avec plusieurs de ses confrères pour découvrir, cette fois-ci, un véritable carnage. Certes, pas aussi impressionnant qu’en temps de guerre, mais bel et bien étonnant en temps de paix. 

Ses yeux émeraude observèrent l’étendue des dégâts lorsque son regard s’arrêta sur un petit garçon assoupi sur le corps d’un homme qu’il ne pouvait apercevoir. Pressant le pas pour venir en aide à ce petit bonhomme, il put apercevoir au fil de son avancée, des cheveux blonds ternes recouvert par la poussière, une peau pâle salie par les décombres d’une boutique qui s’était effondrée non loin d’eux puis enfin, il put observer le visage du blessé, découvrant une personne qu’il ne pensait plus revoir... Draco Malfoy. Immobilisé par la surprise, Harry observa le petit garçon, les poings serrés sur le t-shirt de son supposé père, les joues recouvertes par des larmes sèches. Voulant s’assurer qu’il dormait, Harry posa deux doigts sur la gorge du petit blond et sentit un pouls. Soulagé, il put enfin commencer son travail. Donc sans déranger l’enfant, il fit un rapide diagnostic de la santé de son ancien camarade de classe. Le parchemin qui apparut dans sa main, par contre, l’inquiéta bien davantage. Le niveau de magie de Malfoy était faible et continuait à diminuer, sans doute à la suite d’un sortilège. Alors pendant une dizaine de minute, Potter essaya de faire rentrer dans son organisme, grâce à une aiguille moldue, plusieurs potions pour essayer de le stabiliser. 

Si cela avait été une autre personne, le médicomage Potter aurait sans aucun doute demandé à un de ses collègues de l’aider à trouver une solution. Cependant, c’était Draco Malfoy, et Harry savait très bien comment l’hôpital s’occupait des patients au passé lourd... il ne s’en occupait tout simplement pas. L’administration faisait tout pour faire en sorte que ces personnes ne soient plus les bienvenues. Après tout, l’image de l’hôpital comptait bien plus que la vie d’un ancien prétendu mangemort innocenté il y avait dix ans, n’est-ce pas ? Dernièrement, la personne qui n’avait pas eu le droit aux soins n’était nul autre que Severus Snape. L’ancien gryffondor le savait très bien car c’était lui qui l’avait accueilli dans la maison de son parrain. Et pendant trois mois, le rouge et or avait dû donner la béquetée au directeur des Serpentard, sous ses regards noirs. Aujourd’hui encore, le potioniste était chez lui, à essayer de retrouver sa vie avant la dernière guerre. 

Se demandant si sa maison allait se transformer en refuge pour cas désespérés, il regarda autour de lui, voyant que tous ses collègues étaient occupés. Discrètement, il posa donc ses mains sur Malfoy et le petit, il transplana loin de ce carnage pour atterrir dans le petit jardin face à l’ancien QG de l’ordre de Phénix. Cependant, dans sa rapidité, il ne vit pas la personne qui, de loin l’observa.

\- Severus ! cria Harry, dès qu’il eut apparu, réveillant par la même occasion le jeune garçon. Severus !

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un Severus Snape en alerte portant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Cependant, contrairement à l’homme qu’il était lorsqu’il séjournait encore Poudlard en tant que professeur, celui-ci était encore plus pâle et maigre, lui donnant une apparence de cadavre. De plus, si on regardait bien la main qui tenait sa baguette, on aurait pu voir les tremblements nerveux qui la secouaient. Malgré ses épreuves, malgré l’état de son corps, le Serpentard était toujours debout, baguette à la main. 

Lorsque celui-ci vit son filleul, ce gamin ou plutôt cet homme qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis maintenant sept ans, évanoui, l’ancien professeur descendit les marches et rejoignit Potter aussi vite qu’il le put. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda l’homme aux cheveux noirs.  
\- Il y a eu une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mon équipe a été appelée en urgence pour intervenir... Mais... Comme pour vous, je ne pouvais pas laisser l’hôpital choisir de son sort, commença à expliquer Harry, gêné.

Le regard onyx plongé dans celui émeraude, un sourire invisible pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas Snape apparut et celui-ci passa une main dans les cheveux de son ancien élève, les ébouriffant. 

\- Je sais, tu es un gryffondor après tout, répondit Severus presque affectueusement.

Harry n’avait jamais eu de père et il n’en voulait pas durant la guerre de peur de le perdre, comme Sirius. Mais depuis que Snape était arrivé à la maison, depuis qu’il l’avait sorti de cet enfer qu’était cet hôpital et qu’ils avaient réussi à s’apprivoiser, ils étaient devenus une petite famille. Et sa fierté, son approbation était importante pour le rouge et or qui avait toujours était rabaissé par lui. 

\- Harry, il devient de plus en plus pâle, s’exclama finalement Severus en maintenant une main sur sa gorge. Son pouls ralentit.

Aussitôt, le médicomage revint à l’instant présent et se reconcentra sur son patient qui, effectivement, pourrait bientôt ressembler aux fantômes présents dans Poudlard. 

\- Un sortilège que je ne connais pas aspire sa magie, si nous n’arrêtons pas sa progression rapidement, il va tomber dans le coma... puis mourir. J’ai déjà testé les potions que tu m’as préparées en cas d’urgence, aucune ne fonctionne sur lui, expliqua le médicomage avant de voir que l’enfant s’était éloigné d’eux, tout en tenant la main de son père dans la sienne. 

Laissant Severus s’occuper du blessé, ne pouvant rien faire de plus que ce qu’il avait déjà fait, il se dirigea vers l’enfant et se prépara à parler lorsque le jeune garçon le devança :

\- Potty, tu es Potty, souffla le petit bonhomme, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Tu vas aider mon papa, Potty ?

Surpris, le brun observa le jeune blond et lâcha un petit rire avant de poser une main par-dessus celle de l’enfant et du père.

\- Bien sûr, accepta l’ancien gryffondor, mais à une seule condition : tu dois m’appeler Harry, d’accord ? Suite au hochement de tête du blond, il reprit : Et moi, comment dois-je t’appeler ?  
\- Scorpius Malfoy, murmura doucement celui-ci.  
\- Je sauverai ton père, Scorpius, je te le promets, assura le rouge et or.

Dans son premier cours de médecine, le premier enseignement qu’on lui avait transmis était le suivant : ne jamais promettre de sauver quelqu’un. N’importe quel médicomage pourrait être mis à pied pour cela. Mais que pourrait dire Harry à un petit garçon qui n’espérait qu’une chose, revoir son père ? 

\- Pourrais-tu transporter Draco dans la chambre d’ami, Harry, les interrompit Severus.  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu viens avec nous Scorpius ? demanda l’élu du monde des sorciers en tendant sa main libre au blond qui, après quelques secondes d’hésitation, mit sa petite main dans la sienne.

xXx - xXx - xXx

Une fois l’ancien Serpentard correctement installé, son fils le rejoignit tandis que Severus faisait tous ses prélèvements, prenait toutes les notes qu’il fallait et les donnait à Harry qui finit par quitter la pièce pour faire des recherches. 

Une fois seul avec le garçon, Severus put enfin observer le fils de son filleul, Scorpius Malfoy... C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait. Draco n’était pas prêt à le revoir, ou à revoir qui que ce soit qui avait participé de loin ou de près avec la guerre. Mais à chaque évènement important, le fils de Lucius lui envoyait une lettre, parfois des photos que l’ancien directeur de Serpentard gardait précieusement. 

De son côté, le jeune garçon s’allongea sur sa poitrine pour écouter sa respiration et se rassurer. Mais lorsque Scorpius ne sentit pas le bras de son père l’entourer pour le protéger du monde extérieur, des larmes quittèrent ses yeux gris malgré sa retenue. Des larmes qu’il s’empressa d’effacer. Cela ne faisait qu’une heure ou deux qu’il était inconscient et l’héritier des Malfoy ne s’était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa petite vie. Son regard protecteur, sa voix, sa présence... Son héros lui manquait. 

\- J’ai tenu ton père dans mes bras quand il est né, il était tellement petit que j’avais peur de le briser, de le salir, commença Severus d’une voix grave et hésitante en voyant ses larmes. Et lorsque ton père a commencé à grandir, à vouloir attirer l’attention de ton grand-père, il a tout fait pour ça, jusqu’à oublier qui il était. C’était un petit garçon intelligent, déterminé et d’une certaine manière, courageux. Et même si ton père était courageux, tout comme toi, il a pleuré ce qu’il avait peur de perdre, ce qu’il avait perdu. Alors toi aussi, tu as le droit de pleurer pour lui, pour l’homme qui t’aime le plus au monde. 

Durant plusieurs minutes, Scorpius le fixa, intimidé... Puis il se rappela des histoires de papa sur son directeur de maison qui avait fait un serment inviolable pour lui, de l’homme qui avait toujours été là pour son père. Alors devant lui, il accepta de pleurer, de se montrer vulnérable. Et silencieusement, un petit garçon et un homme qui avait trop vécu pensèrent à Draco, qui, encore maintenant, se battait pour survivre.


	3. Deuxième chapitre

\- Harry ! appela Severus en toquant vivant à sa porte pour la troisième fois d’affilé.

L’ancien professeur de potion savait très bien que le gryffondor pouvait devenir très vite obsédé par un sujet d’étude, surtout quand il n’arrivait pas à trouver de solution satisfaisante. C’était pour cela que, deux semaines après son arrivé chez Potter, et après l’avoir trouvé à de très nombreuses reprises en train d’étudier à des heures impossibles, Severus avait mis en place une règle : ne pas se coucher à plus d’une heure du matin. En réalité, il avait essayé de mettre le couvre-feu plus tôt, vers vingt-deux, vingt-trois heures, mais il avait dû reculer l’heure lorsque le brun avait commencé à fixer ses livres durant de longues minutes, essayant de résister contre l’envie de faire des recherches. 

Cependant, d’après la lumière qui passait sous la porte et l’horloge du couloir qui affichait trois heures du matin, le brun avait décidé de ne pas respecter cette règle. Cela expliquait donc, sans aucun doute, sa mauvaise humeur. 

Voyant que son presque fils n’était pas décidé à lui ouvrir, Severus utilisa l’un des rares sortilèges qu’il pouvait encore faire sans assistance : « alhomora ». Aussitôt, la porte s’entrouvrit, permettant à l’ancien directeur de Serpentard de rentrer dans le refuge d’Harry, découvrant une nouvelle fois un mur recouvert d’articles de journaux, des références, des images, même des citations, trace ultime de toutes ses recherches. Son regard balayait la pièce avant de tomber sur le rouge et or qui était avachi sur une grande quantité de feuilles, du moins, il le présumait puisque la vue était cachée par les piles de livres devant lui. 

\- Comment peux-tu dormir avec tout le boucan que j’ai fait, grogna l’ancien espion en slalomant entre les différentes piles.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il comprit, en apercevant les écouteurs moldus dans les oreilles du brun. C’était une habitude qu’il avait pris à la fin de la guerre, quand le rouge et or n’était pas capable d’arrêter de penser aux morts, à ses souvenirs, à la guerre et depuis, dès qu’il s’occupait d’un cas important, il écoutait de la musique qui changeait en fonction de son humeur.

Curieux, Severus en retira un, découvrant une mélodie calme et douce, mais surtout triste. Et étrangement, qu’Harry préfère se cacher derrière son travail, sa musique au lieu de lui parler le peina, un peu. Mais le potionniste savait très bien comment fonctionnait son vis-à-vis : tout allait bien même quand tout allait mal. Tendrement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ressentant une nouvelle fois cet instinct paternel, comme de nombreuses fois durant ses dernières semaines. Malgré sa faiblesse musculaire, Snape prit l’enfant – car peu importe son âge, il restera un enfant pour lui -, retenant une grimace de douleur et le déposa dans son lit avant de le recouvrir de ses couvertures.

\- Comprends pas, marmonna Harry.  
\- Chut, souffla Severus en lui baisant le front. Dors.

Plus silencieusement qu’il n’était arrivé, le professeur de potion quitta la chambre de son protégé en éteignant la lumière et fermant la porte après un dernier coup d’œil. 

xXx - xXx - xXx

\- Harry, commença Severus, qu’est-ce que nous avons dit à propos des livres à table ?  
\- Je suis majeur et vacciné, je devrais avoir le droit de lire des livres à table, râla le brun, en tournant la page sans lever les yeux vers son mentor.  
\- Si tu étais capable d’être raisonnable et ce, sans l’intervention d’un adulte, je te laisserai faire, souligna sournoisement le potionniste. Mais ce n’est pas le cas.

Pris en faute et après quelques secondes de flottement, il mit ses recherches de côté, fermant l’ouvrage dans le but de l’ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Cependant, Severus l’avait également prévu et pris le bouquin pour le mettre sur une commode derrière lui. Le regard de trahison du brun le fit presque rire l’ancien espion en songeant à toutes ses années à Poudlard où Granger devait l’obliger à aller à la bibliothèque. 

Mais finalement, le potionniste avait pu découvrir au fil de ses semaines de soin que le brun était un passionné de livres ainsi que de connaissances. De plus, il avait ainsi déduit que seul la guerre – et la pression de sa meilleure amie – l’avait empêché de découvrir cette… nouvelle échappatoire. 

\- Je sais, soupira le brun en affichant la moue, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa magie s’échappe de son corps, il n’y a pas trente-six solutions pour ça. D’après l’hôpital, il n’y a que Malfoy qui a ces symptômes. Peut-être que l’attaque ne visait que lui, peut-être…  
\- Harry, interrompit le potionniste, calme-toi, Draco ne va pas disparaître le temps du petit-déjeuner. Mange. 

Hochant la tête, le médicomage avala plusieurs bouchés de son plat avant que son regard ne se fixe sur le petit Scorpius qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis hier soir, ne répondant qu’avec des mouvements de tête. Discrètement, il sortit des photographies de sa poche, pliées, un peu abimées mais le sujet présent sur chacune était encore visible. Silencieusement, il les glissa sur la table vers le petit-garçon. Celui-ci s’immobilisa, lui jetant des coups d’œil à travers sa frange, n’osant pas toucher à son présent. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il d’une voix timide.  
\- Regarde, encouragea Harry sous le regard intrigué de son mentor.

Avec ses petites mains, le petit blond retourna les images, dévoilant plusieurs photographies de son père, légèrement plus vieux que lui. Il y en avait une petite dizaine, redonnant légèrement le sourire à Scorpius, qui les caressa comme si c’était un trésor.

\- C’était durant notre troisième année, commença le brun. Je m’étais acheté un appareil photo et sans devenir aussi… bizarre que Crivey, j’aimais beaucoup prendre des photos de tout et n’importe quoi… Je te les donne.   
\- Merci, murmura Scorpius avant de recommencer à manger, plus détendu, gardant un œil sur ses images.

Sans faire attention, comme si c’était un réflexe, le médicomage jeta un coup d’œil à Severus qui hocha légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire. 

xXx - xXx - xXx

\- J’avais raison, enfin non, mais j’ai trouvé, s’exclama bruyamment Harry, faisant par la même occasion tomber une de ses piles de livres dans sa précipitation.  
Un sourcil haussé en signe, non plus de mépris, mais d’amusement, Severus et Scorpius – qui avait apparemment hérité cette capacité de son père – observèrent Harry gesticuler par terre pour échapper à ses livres, faisant tomber une seconde pile d’un coup de pied. Ce fut l’éclat de rire du fils de Malfoy qui immobilisa Harry qui braqua aussitôt son regard sur l’enfant.  
\- Sur quoi tu n’avais pas raison ? demanda finalement Severus, ne voulant pas que le fils de son filleul ne se sente gêné par le regard du rouge et or.   
\- Hum, hésita le brun, tu ne voudrais pas lui boucher les oreilles ? questionna en retour le gryffondor tandis que le petit Malfoy fronçait les sourcils.  
\- Je suis un grand garçon, répliqua froidement Scorpius, adoptant l’aptitude de son père, avant de rajouter fièrement, Potty.  
Presque par réflexe, la main de Severus percuta l’arrière du crâne du garçon qui afficha un air scandalisé en se massant le crâne.  
\- C’est ton aîné, jeune homme, et tu lui dois le respect comme à tout adulte, prévint le professeur de potion d’une voix sévère. Si tu ne t’en sens pas capable, je t’invite à retourner dans ta chambre.

Vexé et perturbé par le fait qu’un autre adulte, autre que son père, puisse lui parler ainsi, il courut dans la chambre où se reposait son héros pour se cacher dans ses bras. Ces gens n’étaient pas son papa, il ne pouvait pas lui donner de claque sur la tête ou le fâcher comme s’il était un petit garçon. Il était un grand garçon. 

\- Je veux que tu te réveilles, papa, souffla Scorpius à son oreille, je ne les aime pas et ton parrain est nul, il m’a tapé la tête… Je veux rentrer chez moi. 

xXx - xXx - xXx

Inquiet, le gryffondor regarda le petit garçon filer à toute jambe avant que son regard ne revienne sur son mentor.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda le rouge et or, surpris.  
\- Il était impoli, informa le Serpentard, il teste tes limites et si tu ne lui donnes pas, il te mangera tout cru.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas à moi de lui donner, je ne suis pas son père, répondit le brun en réussissant enfin à se lever.  
\- Penses-tu que Draco va se réveiller dans les prochains jours ? questionna Snape, sachant déjà parfaitement la réponse.

Non. Non, Malfoy ne pourrait pas retrouver son fils et ce, avant un petit moment. Sa magie était en si petite quantité qu’il risquait de devenir un cracmol et dans ces cas-là, le système magique se protégeait en plongeant l’individu dans le coma, limitant ainsi au maximum l’utilisation de sa magie. S’il devait s’en remettre, il mettrait plusieurs mois pour se réveiller, le temps que son organisme se stabilise et qu’il regénère assez de magie pour que Draco puisse se réveiller. 

\- Tu vas devoir jouer le rôle du père pendant quelques temps, affirma après quelques instants Severus.  
\- Mais je ne peux, s’exclama presque violemment Harry en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, les enfants malades, je veux bien parce que c’est mon travail mais… élever quelqu’un…  
\- Harry, commença l’ancien professeur.  
\- Et puis, pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi ? questionna finalement le brun. Tu es un ancien professeur, tu sais les gérer les enfants.  
\- Effectivement, confirma son vis-à-vis, mais je pense que Scorpius serait un bon moyen de surmonter ta peur des enfants.  
\- Je n’ai pas peur des enfants, nia aussitôt le rouge et or en rangeant ses livres.  
\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Snape, tu as peur de faire comme ton oncle, de perdre patience. Tu as peur que ta main parte toute seule, un peu comme un réflexe. 

Ignorant son mentor, le brun continua de reconstituer ses piles, les mains légèrement tremblantes tandis qu’il marmonnait dans sa barbe. Finissant par lui tourner le dos, le gryffondor mit des feuilles dans des dossiers, faisant des tas et ainsi de suite, évitant tout contact visuel avec le potionniste. Celui s’approcha de son élève et l’obligea à se tourner vers lui et pendant quelques secondes, Snape observa l’état dans lequel était le rouge et or et afficha un sourire discret.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas comme Vernon, ajouta Severus.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Harry d’une voix légèrement froide.  
\- Une personne violente et mauvaise ne se mettrait jamais dans cet état, dit le Serpentard, la main de mon père était ferme et sûre lorsqu’elle me percutait et ce, à de nombreuses reprises, je peux te l’assurer. Et si cela devait arriver, je serais là pour t’en empêcher. 

Embarrassé par le regard de son mentor sur lui, Harry se reconcentra sur ses livres avant de reprendre la parole d’une voix qu’il espérait ferme.

\- Dès le départ, je me suis concentré sur le fait que Malfoy pouvait être dans cet état qu’à cause d’un sortilège. Mais si ce n’était pas le cas ? Certes, ton filleul comme plusieurs personnes sur place, a reçu divers sortilèges au court de l’attaque. Cependant, c’est le seul à présenter une telle perte de magie. Alors j’ai pensé que l’attaque était peut-être dirigée contre lui mais plus j’y réfléchie et plus ça paraît… improbable. Donc j’ai recherché tout ce qui pourrait faire disparaître de manière progressive ou non et je pense avoir trouvé : le serment inviolable.  
\- Les sorciers ne sont pas faits pour vivre sans leur magie et meurent quelques temps pour ne pas dire secondes après la perte de leur magie, annonça Severus tandis qu’Harry s’agitait, collant plusieurs bouts de papier sur les murs.  
\- Oui, mais il a aussi reçu plusieurs sortilèges et peut-être que l’un d’entre eux a ralenti le processus, ajouta l’ancien Gryffondor. Durant l’histoire, personne n’a essayé de jeter un sortilège sur une personne qui rompt un serment inviolable. Et puis même, comme tu l’as dit, théoriquement, c’est un processus rapide donc nous pouvons supposer qu’il faut également envoyer ce sortilège a un instant précis. Alors… si nous sommes capables de le ralentir, peut-être… que nous pouvons l’arrêter ?

Ils avaient tous les deux consciences que ce projet avait très peu de chance de fonctionner. Les expériences autour du serment inviolable étaient nombreuses et surtout dangereux. Mais s’il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait réussir, c’était Harry.

\- Je sais que ce n’est qu’une « solution » idéale, souffla Harry en s’asseyant dans sa chaise de bureau. Peut-être que Malfoy vivra toute sa vie avec un traitement ou peut-être que je me trompe et qu’il va mourir mais…  
\- Harry, interrompit Severus en s’agenouillant devant lui. Tu as sauvé le monde sorcier à l’âge de 17 ans en tuant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tu t’es engagée dans la médicomagie et tu as fini major de ta promotion malgré tes faibles résultats en potion. Si quelqu’un peut y arriver, c’est toi.  
\- Avec ton aide, compléta avec hésitation Harry en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
\- Avec mon aide, confirma l’ancien professeur.


	4. Troisième chapitre

\- Il est bientôt dix heures, annonça Severus en fixant le brun dont le regard voyageait entre plusieurs papiers, livres, photographies ou articles de journaux.   
– Je sais que jʼai tendance à être… passionné, répondit distraitement le brun, mais je sais encore lire lʼheure.   
\- Je nʼen doute pas une seule seconde, affirma lʼancien professeur avec un petit sourire. Mais le petit Scorpius nʼest pas encore levé et il nʼa donc pas pris son petit-déjeuner. 

Surpris, le rouge et or se tourna vers le potioniste en haussant les sourcils avant de les froncer, comprenant le sous-entendu. 

\- Avec ce quʼil sʼest passé hier, commença Potter, je ne pense pas que Scorpius veuille nous voir.   
\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, dit Snape. Mais tu ne dois pas céder à ses caprices. Nous avons toujours des raisons, que nous soyons adultes ou non, pour faire telle ou telle chose. Bien que lʼétat du père de lʼenfant puisse évidemment justifier le fait que Scorpius soit perdu, il ne faut pas que cela devienne une excuse… car si tu laisses passer ce comportement une première fois, rien ne lʼempêchera de recommencer.   
\- Tu veux que je le punisse ? sʼexclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés, abandonnant son livre sur son bureau.   
\- Cela ne dépend que de toi, répondit le Serpentard. Cela te semble sans nul doute lointain, mais dans quelques jours, ce petit garçon te considéra comme son mentor. Alors si tu juges que son comportement mérite une punition, punis-le, si tu juges que cela mérite une discussion, discute avec lui mais surtout, ne fais pas comme sʼil ne sʼétait rien passé.   
\- Ce serait plus simple, si tu…   
\- Non, coupa son ancien professeur de potion en se préparant une tasse de thé.   
\- Mais…   
\- Non. 

Soupirant, le brun fit claquer son livre sous le haussement de sourcil de Severus qui le ferait presque se sentir comme un enfant. Presque. Se retenant de taper du pied, il quitta la pièce en ignorant le « gloussement » de son mentor et sʼarrêta devant la porte où se trouvait Draco et sans aucun doute son fils. 

Doucement, Harry lʼouvrit, découvrant effectivement le petit blond dans les bras de son ennemi dʼenfance. 

Intimidé, lʼancien survivant sʼassit sur le lit, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller lʼenfant. Il avait encore besoin de quelques secondes pour se préparer à son futur rôle, ou plutôt, il aurait besoin de quelques années, de plusieurs visites chez un psychomage et un petit soupçon de fibre paternelle. Et encore, même sʼil en avait eu lʼoccasion, le brun ne serait jamais allé voir un professionnel payé pour lʼécouter. 

Prenant une brusque inspiration et modelant son expression pour quʼelle soit un minimum impassible, il posa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de Scorpius, les secouant légèrement comme il avait vu de nombreux parents le faire, tout en murmurant le prénom de lʼendormi. Presque aussitôt, deux yeux mercure se posèrent sur lui. Le jeune médicomage pouvait voir sa détermination, sa méfiance et durant quelques secondes, il songea à sʼéchapper de cette chambre pour retourner dans la sienne et trouver un moyen miraculeux pour réveiller Malfoy Sénior.

\- Quʼest-ce que tu veux ? marmonna avec une certaine froideur lʼenfant.   
\- Tout dʼabord, commença Harry en essayant de cacher sa maladresse, je voudrais que tu me parles sur un autre ton, jeune homme. Ensuite, je voudrais que tu te lèves, que tu t’habilles et que tu viennes prendre ton petit-déjeuner.   
\- Tu n’es pas mon père, siffla Scorpius en se redressant, furieux.   
\- Non, mais je suis lʼadulte responsable de toi dans cette maison tant que ton père est inconscient, répondit le survivant en essayant de rester calme. Alors dépêche-toi de te lever.   
\- Je refuse, grogna le blond en se cachant dans les bras de son père. 

Plissant les yeux, le médicomage se leva et empoigna le petit bras du jeune tirant dessus avant de porter le garçon comme un sac à patates sur son épaule, le faisant crier de surprise et puis hurler dʼénervement. Ne lʼécoutant pas davantage, Harry passa la porte de la cuisine sous les yeux rieurs de son ancien professeur de potion et posa le sale gamin sur la chaise, lançant silencieusement un sort de glu sur les fesses de lʼenfant pour être sûr quʼil ne sʼenfuira pas. 

\- Tu nʼavais pas le droit, commença Scorpius, essoufflé tandis que quelques larmes de rage sʼéchappèrent de ses yeux orageux.   
\- Penses-tu que ton père approuverait ton comportement ? questionna le survivant dʼune voix légèrement plus froide quʼau début, agacé, tandis que le petit blond se figeait. Parce que moi, ce nʼest pas mon cas. Je comprends que le cas de ton père te perturbe, mais nous allons nous mettre dʼaccord maintenant. La prochaine fois que tu me fais une telle crise, tu resteras dans ta chambre et tu nʼen sortiras quʼaprès tʼêtre excusé auprès de Severus et également auprès de moi. Et quand je dis ta chambre, je parle de celle à côté de ton père.   
\- Je veux dormir avec, débuta le fils de Malfoy, dʼune voix plus hésitante.   
\- Cʼest hors de question, refusa Harry plus doucement. Tu ne resteras pas à côté dʼune personne inconsciente, surtout si cette personne est un parent. Ce nʼest ni bon pour toi, ni pour lui. Il doit se reposer, cʼest important pour sa guérison. Et pour toi, cʼest important pour ta stabilité psychologique. Tu restes un enfant et cela pourrait te marquer pour le reste de ta vie. Maintenant, mange tes œufs, Severus les a faits exprès pour toi, tu ne voudrais pas le vexer par ton impolitesse, je te le garanti.

Silencieux, le petit garçon mangea son petit-déjeuner, la tête dans son assiette, légèrement honteux de son comportement. De son côté, Severus fixait son protégé avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, voyant déjà les biens-fait de cette responsabilité sur Potter. En l’observant, le potioniste vit une certaine assurance et tranquillité l’entourer. Même sa magie d’habitude agitée semblait aussi paisible qu’un lac en hiver. 

\- À partir d’aujourd’hui, les petits-déjeuners seront à 9h00, les déjeuners à 12h, les goûters à 16h30 et les dîners à 20h00, informa le médicomage.   
Scorpius, une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, se leva dans le but de rejoindre son père mais il fut stoppé par une main forte qui le rassit.   
\- Je nʼai pas entendu, annonça Harry en continuant de lire lʼarticle qui résumait lʼattaque dans la Gazette.   
\- Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ? souffla le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel avant de tomber dans le regard sévère de Potter. Pardon… Sʼil te plaît ?   
\- Vas-y. 

Aussitôt, la petite tête blonde disparut de sa vue. 

\- Je déteste ce rôle, finit par dire lʼélu du monde des sorciers.   
\- Répète-moi ça sans le sourire aux lèvres et je te croirais peut-être, répondit simplement Severus en avalant une gorgée de son thé préféré. Je suis fier de toi.   
Se retenant de sourire bêtement à ce compliment, le brun hocha la tête en contractant les muscles de sa mâchoire avant de retourner faire des recherches sur le cas de Draco. 

XxxxX

Le lendemain matin, un hibou se présenta fièrement aux deux hommes avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte.

\- Tu connais ce hibou ? demanda Harry en échange le parchemin contre une friandise.   
\- Cʼest celui de Narcissa, annonça Severus.

Aussitôt, Harry lâcha la lettre tandis que le maître des potions levait les yeux au ciel. Sʼil avait su que le brun stressait autant et ce, pour nʼimporte quoi, lʼancien directeur des Serpentard aurait investi dans le développement dʼune potion contre lʼangoisse qui ne susciterait pas une dépendance. 

\- Quʼest-ce quʼon fait ? Je ne vais quand même pas lire une lettre de la mère de Malfoy, sʼagita le survivant en passant une main dans ses cheveux.   
\- Évidemment quʼon ne va pas la lire, on va la regarder en espérant quʼelle se dégrade sous la puissance de nos deux regards de braise, affirma Severus en haussant un sourcil moqueur. 

Reniflant face à cette remarque sarcastique, il prit lʼenveloppe et lʼouvrit brusquement, découvrant une écriture fine et élégante. Sʼasseyant confortablement, Harry commença à la parcourir des yeux avant de se redresser brusquement. 

\- On pourrait confier Scorpius à sa grand-mère, sʼécria-t-il, victorieux.   
\- Je te conseille de ne plus lʼappeler ainsi, rectifia son mentor. Cʼest une femme très fière et cette appellation risque… de la rendre légèrement méchante. De plus, depuis lʼenfermement de son mari, elle est faible psychologiquement. Je ne pense pas quʼelle soit en état de sʼoccuper de son petit-fils, peu importe quʼelle le veuille ou non. 

Comprenant, lʼélu du monde des sorciers retourna à sa lecture avant de se figer une seconde fois sous les yeux exaspérés de Severus.

\- Depuis quand Narcissa Malfoy a le cancer ? souffla finalement le brun en plongeant ses deux émeraudes dans les deux onyx où il pouvait déceler une lueur de surprise. 

Lui arrachant presque la lettre des mains, le Serpentard la parcourut avec une rapidité étonnante avant de soupirer fortement, se prenant lʼarête du nez entre ses deux doigts tout en marmonnant sur la fierté des Malfoy et des Black. 

\- Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas mʼen parler ? siffla presque froidement Severus. Elle sait très bien que les médicomages ne feront que le strict minimum pour elle !   
\- Tu veux que je réponde ? À moins que tu veuilles le faire, demanda presque timidement Harry.   
\- Ne tʼembête pas, je vais la voir en personne. 

Sans laisser le temps au brun de dire quoi que ce soit, et malgré sa faiblesse magique, lʼancien directeur de Poudlard transplana rapidement, ignorant les recommandations de médicomage. 

\- Quel crétin, siffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. 

XxxxX

\- Severus ? sʼexclama Narcissa en manifestant sa surprise par un haussement de sourcil. 

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il mit la lettre en face de son nez, ayant le plaisir de la voire pâlir. 

\- Comment… Pourquoi tu as ma lettre ? Où est mon fils ? demanda la dame.   
\- Ne change pas de sujet ! grogna Snape. Pourquoi tu ne me lʼas pas dit ?   
\- Je ne voulais pas tʼembêter après tout ce qui tʼes arrivé, souffla finalement la femme de Lucius. 

Durant de longues minutes, son ami sembla retenir une rage évidente, surtout depuis quʼelle avait mentionné son état physique et psychologique de manière sous-entendu. Mais au lieu de la rembarrer comme il lʼaurait fait autrefois, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié. Bien que surprise, elle savoura sa chaleur et sa protection. 

\- Quʼest-ce que jʼaurais fait si je lʼavais découvert le jour de ta mort, murmura Severus en gardant une main sur sa nuque pour être sûr quʼelle ne reculerait pas, lui permettant de dissimuler en quelque sorte sa sensibilité quʼil sʼentêtait à cacher.   
\- Je ne vais pas, commença Narcissa.   
\- Ne me ment pas, coupa lʼespion. Plus jamais. Je suis presque certain que les médicomages ne font rien pour te soigner.

Ils finirent par se détacher lʼun de lʼautre, retrouvant tous les deux une attitude plus formelle tandis que Severus sortait sa baguette, effectuant un sortilège silencieux. Aussitôt, une malle sortie de nulle part et se remplie à ras-bord de vêtements et de toutes sortes dʼobjet sous les yeux écarquillés de lʼhôtesse. 

\- Mais, quʼest-ce que tu fais, Severus ? demanda-t-elle en voyant toutes ses affaires disparaître dans une malle sans fond. Je ne peux pas…   
\- Tu viens avec moi chez un ami, un très bon ami, qui est médicomage, informa lʼancien professeur. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici seule et sans aucun soin.   
Avant quʼelle ne puisse protester pour une raison ou pour une autre, sa valise atterrit dans la main du Serpentard alors que de lʼautre, il empoigna doucement Narcissa, transplanant malgré sa fatigue magique. 

XxxxX

Dès quʼil passa la barrière de la maison dʼHarry avec la femme de Lucius, il sʼeffondra parterre, transpirant fortement. 

\- Je tʼavais prévenu ! sʼexclama la voix de Potter avec inquiétude. Mais évidemment, tu nʼen fais quʼà ta… Madame Malfoy ?


End file.
